We'll Always Have Our Differences
by fatcatbeatrice
Summary: Another brilliant title! NOT America and England agree to learn each other's riding styles... kind of short and full of horse stuff USUK Rated T for Fluff


AN: So this is weird, all horse terms will be explained at the bottom. Review or eat England's food. I've been riding (English and Western) for six years, most stuff should be correct. Tell me if I need star or correct something. Enjoy!

"How dare you even _suggest _that I learn your unrefined, coarse way of riding?" England raged at America

"Okay, okay." America held up his hands in mock surrender "How about this? If you learn my way of riding, I'll learn yours."

This England had to think about. He didn't relish being taught to ride western* by America, but watching the younger country flail around in an English* saddle sounded like fun. "Fine." he conceded "I suppose I'll have to lean western first, as we're at your house."

"Yup!" said America enthusiastically "I think I have some stuff still around here that'll fit you…"

England was now clad in America's old jeans, shirt, boots and helmet. They were in a barn filled with Palominos*, Morgans*, Quarter Horses*, Appaloosas*, American Saddlebreds* and Paints*. "You get a quarter horse because you like fast horses!" said America ._That is true… My thoroughbreds are some of the fastest horses in the world… _Thought England

"But are Quarter Horses fast?"

"Fastest horses in the world, over short distances. They can run a quarter mile in twenty seconds flat. A good time for a thoroughbred is something like twenty-four seconds*, right?"

"Right, but some can run faster."

"Fifty-five mph?" America said proudly

"No." England replied quietly

"This is Mist, short for Misty Image, a former racing Quarter Horse*." America had a grey* horse with him. It was small, but stocky and muscular. Short ears, small head and kind eyes. "She was one of the finest racers in her day. Pretty impressive for a filly *. She's still only eight though."

"That's fine. Who will you be riding?" England asked, taking Mist

"Khamie, she's a Morgan. Great cow horse." America got out a reddish-bay* horse.

With America's help, England managed to tack up* Mist; the knots used for the cinch* were quite complex. The saddle was heavy too.

"A few things you need to know: 1. Neck rein. Use your reins against her neck and follow through with your legs and body*. Don't pull on her mouth like you do in English; we're using a shank bit*. 2. Don't post*. The western jog* is slow enough to sit; move with the horse. 3. Don't hold on to the horn*! "

"I know that!" England muttered grumpily

England had to admit, western was a strange experience. He had to get used to longer stirrups*, one hand on the reins*, and a different saddle. Not to mention how much more he had to use his body and legs. And sitting the trot… er… _jog_.

Mist was a Quarter Horse, with shorter legs and therefore had shorter, bouncier strides. And therefore bounced the snot out of England.

"Your hips are your shock absorbers! Drop your left hip with her left foot!" called America helpfully, across the arena

England tried this, and surprisingly, it worked. Now he could focus. Heels down, toes up, back straight, shoulders back, eyes up, look where you're going, lower legs back, calves on*, hand down, other hand steady, circle now (cross your hand over her withers*, push with your leg, shift your weight in that direction); we're getting too close to Khamie; half-halt* (sit back, alternately squeeze and release the reins) we're going too fast, elbows in, sit deep in the saddle, keep Mist's head up and even with her withers, strong, steady core, and relax that lower back!

After riding for maybe half-an-hour America jumped down and arranged three barrels in a cloverleaf pattern*. He demonstrated with Khamie and then gestured for England to do it.

Taking a breath, England urged Mist to a jog. He had to admit this horse could turn! He took the barrels again, this time at a lope. It was exhilarating!

England and America were sitting on America's couch watching videos of Racing Quarter Horses, barrel racing*, and other American horse sports.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" asked America in a teasing voice

"No it wasn't, but this is better." He tackled America, kissing him on the lips. Soon America was lying down on the couch, England on top of him, kissing passionately.

"Glad to hear that." answered America

* * *

"These pants are really weird, like tights." America whined He was wearing jodhpurs*, knee-high boots*, a polo shirt and a helmet of course.

"Well get used to it! I had to wear your stupid clothes."

"All right, all right."

England's stables were full of Thoroughbreds*, Shires*, Shetlands*, Cleveland Bays* and various other horse and pony* breeds. "Thoroughbreds are the classic British horse. They are hot-blooded* so be careful. They can be flighty, but Whisper is pretty well behaved. You'll be riding her." England indicated a friendly-looking mare* that had her black-with-a-white-blaze* head over the stall door. "The Chestnut gelding* over there is mine. He's also a Thoroughbred." America glanced at the name plate. It read: Flame Mage.

"Why aren't you riding your unicorn?" America asked innocently

"Shut it or I'll have Flying Mint Bunny buzz you!"

"Sorry, just trying to be funny." America apologized, still snickering inside

Compared to western, tacking up English was easy; no knots to learn, just buckles and straps. Still, America needed help from England to get everything in its proper place.

Once mounted, America had to get used to having shorter stirrups* and two hands on the reins*. Also he couldn't use his legs and body like he was used to. Plus, _posting_.

"Rise and fall with the leg on the wall." England chanted "Shift up out of the saddle as that leg moves up and drop back down with it. That way you won't get bounced out of the saddle." America finally got it, and it made the trot much smoother. He was actually beginning to enjoy himself. English was much faster paced than western, which of course he liked.

It got better when England brought out jumps. He expressly forbid America from using them, but showed Flame Mage's paces rather proudly. Although America didn't get to jump, he was allowed to trot over some cavaletti* poles. America was actually considering continuing to learn English.

"I actually liked that. A lot. Would you mind teaching me more?"

"I guess not. Would you mind teaching me more western?"

"At a price."

"What price?"

"This one." America said gleefully, sweeping England up and carrying him to the bedroom, bridal style.

AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry there wasn't much fluff. Khamie is actually based off a real horse, one I used to ride. Sweetest horse in the world!

western: cowboy style

English: smaller saddle, used for jumping

Palominos: breed of horse in this context, always yellow or palomino

Morgans: smaller horse, very versatile, all american breed

Quarter Horses: go back to colonial times, very muscular, great sprinters, great for western, good cow horses, etc. can be used for most disciplines

American Saddlebreds: very flashy, extra gaits – cam perform walks etc. that other horses can't

Appaloosas: spotted horses, originally bred by native americans, hardy and strong

RANDOM SPACE!

Paints: also valued by native americans, spotted often have characteristics of Quarter Horses

twenty-four seconds: a good clip for a good thoroughbred is 12 seconds for 1/8 mile, therefore, 24 seconds for 2/8 or a ¼ of a mile.

racing quarter horse: quarter horse bred to race, not necessarily work cattle or barrel race etc.

grey: a horse born dark grey, lightens with age

filly: female horse under four years of age – most horses stop racing by four or five (start when 2)

tack up: put on tack tack: equipment on horse that is used to handle it – saddle, bridle etc.

cinch: strap that holds a western saddle in place, girth for English

legs and body: in western you use your legs and body to turn the horse more than in English

shank bit: a bit is the part of the bridle that goes in a horse's mouth, usually metal, a shank bit has metal pieces hanging down, much harsher ona horse's mouth than the average English bit

post: move up and down with a horse's movement to make the trot less bouncy

jog: a horses has four gaits: walk, trot, canter and gallop . (slowest to fastest) jog and lope are the western ways of saying trot and canter

horn: part of western saddle that sticks up; in front

longer stirrups: stirrups are where you put your feet, longer in western

one hand on reins: when riding western, you put only one hand on the reins and turn the horse by putting a rein on the horse's neck

calves on: holding calves steadily against the horse

withers: end of the neck, top of the shoulders

half-halt: used to slow a horse dwon slightly

cloverleaf pattern: triangle pattern; horse weaves in and out of it.

barrel racing: running in a cloverleaf pattern around barrels

jodphurs: tight, long pants used for English riding

ANOTHER RANDOM SPACE!

knee-high boots: rubber boots hat come up to one's knee, used for riding english

Thoroughbred: English breed, good for racing and 3-day eventing (dressage, cross-country jumping and show jumping)

Shire: largest draft breed, good for pulling heavy loads

Shetland: tiny pony

THEY'RE INVADING! RUN AWAY!

Cleveland Bay: good for eventing… I think

Pony: a domestic horse UNDER 50 inches

hot-blooded: horses like thoroughbreds and Arabians, very spooky and high–energy

mare: female, mature horse – over four

blaze: a marking on a horse's head – wide and runs down center of face. Always white

chestnut: orangeish coloring in horses

NO! IT'S ANOTHER ONE!

gelding: "castrated" or "gelded" male horse much calmer than a "stallion", one that isn't

shorter stirrups: English riders have shorter stirrups to help with rising out of the saddle for jumping and posting

two hand on the reins: when riding English, one has both hands on the reins and pulls the reins in one direction or another to turn

cavaletti poles: raised poles placed on the ground, trotted over, used to prepare a rider for jumping

That took way too long! If you want more explanation, just google something. Please review!


End file.
